Remembrance
by CosmicParasite
Summary: A different take on the events with Jimmy and how both Richie and Virgil coped with it. Slash in later chapters. Rated T for now, just to be safe. Complete.
1. Jimmy

**Authors Note:** No comment. I actually have nothing to say. o.o

**Summary: **A different take on the events with Jimmy and how both Richie and Virgil coped with it. Slash in later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I doth not own Static Shock nor any of it's characters.

_

* * *

_

Fear. The sudden feeling of being insecure or unsure. It's a natural feeling of vulnerability.

A memory of a time not long ago and place not much for forgettable. Still, as he is now, not quite sure of what to make of these events. The kidnappings, the robberies, the shootings. All of them. One in particular still pains him at the mere thought.

Pain. The pain shot up and down his leg. The sweltering heat like the intensity of a thousand suns ripped through him once, twice, thrice. Gasping for air that burned and cut his lungs.

Shreds of what seems like millenniums passed as the crowd grew bigger and the sobs grew louder.

It was quick, but painful, Like a bullet through a head. Wait, never mind, the bullet was in his leg.

The faint sirens blaring in the near distance. The vague scream of said siren grew louder with each labored breath.

The beat of a heart slowed its pace as a pulse slowly ceased.

Death were the only thoughts that rummaged his mind, if not at the least, an amputation? Worried, such a word. Why worry? 'Twas only a huge hunk metal burrowed beneath his flesh and tissue. Another thought quickly raised through the boys mind. Something of a quote a man once said, _'what doesn't kill us can only make us stronger'. _(What kind of sadomasochist saying is that anyway? Sounds like the bloody lad lost it if you ask me! Feh. Freaking lunatics getting famous off all that rubbish and whatnot.)

_'Virgil… Where is Virgil?' _Those words raced through his mind. _'V? ….help, V!' _He screamed in his head as another tremor shot through his body.

His breath hitched as his eyes slowly closed. _'No, not now… I can't…where's V!?'_ He let out a choked sob and coughed. His knees buckled, although he was not standing and his breath hitched. It was white, everything went white, then black.

His eyes opened to see the inside of an ambulance and to the sound of his best friends voice. He quickly squeezed them shut. The lighting was _not _helping his major headache God. Was it just him or is it _really _hot? …Well, he was shot, most likely just him.

_'Wait, what was V saying? …something about a monkey? …no…' _Richie strained his voice to try and speak, but instead yelled out in agony. "…Oh god!" he hissed. "It hurts…"

"Rich!" Virgil was trying to get to his friend, but his father pushed him back. "..Pop! He's my best friend, you have to let me come!"

"I'm sorry Virgil." The doors were forcefully shut and locked as the car spend off towards the hospital.

'...Rich.'

_

* * *

_

Yet another short story. Wait, what's that? It's a multi-shot!? Lies! All lies!

Hehe. Surprise, surprise.


	2. Hospitalization

**Authors note: **I started this during sixth period... yep, math class, who'd have thunk it? Anyway, it took a little longer than expected. I was hoping to put up two chapters yesterday... Apology cookies all around!! -tosses cookies to all her lovely reviewers-

A special thanks to Fira21! Your wonderful and much appreciated review made my day. Thanks for all the encouragement.

(I posted this chapter twice because I accidentally posted the rough draft the first time. Oops? ..FAIL.)

**

* * *

**

_'where am I?' _Richie groggily opened his eyes only to close them again and groan aloud at the pain caused by the lighting… the evil lighting. _'ugh… what happened? …I was at the center… waiting for Virgil…. Then something happened… but what?' _He strained his mind trying to remember. It was obvious to him that he was missing something, but what?

_'There was a loud noise… then people started to scream and….' _He stressed his brain even harder, pushed himself to recall the events. He suddenly couldn't breathe.

_'Shot! I was shot!' _Richie's eyes shot open and he bolted upright. He immediately regretted this and fell back to his original position… Wait, no, he was pushed back. He looked over to see Virgil.

"Take it easy Rich…" His friend frowned, removing his hands from his chest and stomach. He slowly leaned back to sit in his previously discarded chair.

It was silent. Not a comfortable silence, but a awkward 'what the hell am I supposed to say?' silence. Neither of them knew what to say, it was a situation neither had experienced before.

Richie was a little flushed from the contact… why wouldn't he be? He only had like the biggest crush of the century on his best friend… who's hands were recently touching him… in a very intimate way… 'No! go away perverted thoughts, shoo!' Richie screamed in his head. What were these thoughts? Well, I think you can paint your own picture.

Virgil was practically sweating. _'Did I really just do that? …man, what's wrong with me!?_' the silence was deafening. After trying to calm his nerves, and failing miserably, Virgil finally spoke up. "so…what's up?"

"…Air particles." He cringed. Wow. Even Richie found that to be in bad taste.

Virgil rolled his eyes at the lameness that lingered from the pun. "That's not what I meant."

"Really? You should really try to be more clear then." The blonde stifled a laugh and bit his lip.

Virgil rolled his eyes yet again. "I meant, 'how're you feeling?'"

"Honestly?" Richie let out a loud sigh " I feel… like shit." Yep. He felt true and honest to god like shit.

"Well, We can't have that now can we?"

Richie saw his friend smile out of the corner of his eye and smiled playfully. "No Virgil, we most certainly cannot."

"So then, what are we going to do about this?" The darker teen questioned.

"I don't know V, what _are_ we going to do?"

"Well…" Virgil pondered this for a moment. Then, he a came up with a great idea. He poked his friend in the shoulder and grinned toothily. "Tag. You're it."

"…What?" Okay, now the blonde was confused.

"Tag. You're. it." his friend repeated slowly as if he were speaking to a toddler.

_'is he serious?'_ Richie burst out into laughter. Did he just tag him? Seriously? That's just so- so… he laughed even harder.

Virgil blinked and scratched the back of his head. "…Dude, I hate to be a wet blanker… but would you mind letting me in on the joke?"

Richie managed to calm himself enough to let out a slightly audible "you…said tag!" Then clutched his gut as he was sure it was going to burst.

Richie honestly had no freaking clue why he found this so funny, he just did! Maybe it was because he and his friend hadn't played this game since the fifth grade or maybe it was just the timing? The way he said it probably added to the hysteria as well.

After about five minutes of him laughing hysterically, Virgil had finally managed to speak. "Should I get a nurse?" he said half joking… half not.

By this time the pale boy had finally calmed himself to the point of only giggling… like a school girl I might add. "Nah V. I'm cool now." He let out a small chuckle. "I suppose that I just needed a good laugh."

"Well then, I'm glad I could be of service." They both laughed.

Their laughs echoed the room and their smiles slowly faded.

The silence was back. That _dreaded _silence.

Richie looked away, trying not to make eye contact. "…So, we're just going to avoid this whole thing, aren't we?" He spoke suddenly finding his sheets very interesting.

Virgil looked down, trying to think of something to say. He didn't very well succeed."….What am I supposed to say Rich?" He asked look up at his best friend.

"…I… I don't know." Richie stole a glance at his best friend, looking him in the eye. He turned his head downwards at the pathetic response he had made.

Virgil was very glad of his heritage at the moment. If his skin wasn't so dark, Richie might have noticed the faint blush. His friend just looked so scared. He's had a feeling this conversation wouldn't go over so well.

"I was scared Rich." He looked away. "When I saw the ambulance.. I just assumed…" He took a deep breath. "I thought I'd lost you…" He squeezed his eyes shut, shunning the tears that were trying to escape.

Richie stole another glance at his friend and felt his heart stop. _'is he.. Crying? …Did I really make him cry?' _The Blonde felt a tear drip down his face as he leaned over slightly to pull his friend into a hug.

Virgil happily excepted the embrace and wrapped his arms around Richie's waist. He sobbed silently allowing his friend to pet his head and tell him he was okay, they were okay.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I was just so worried… and you're okay."

"I know V, I know."

An epiphany. Virgil just had an epiphany. He opened his eyes slightly as thoughts raced through his head. He loved Richie. He really loved him. Why else would he have reacted that way? Sure, they were best friends but…. His eyes widened slightly. Virgil pulled away from his friend suddenly and looked him right in the eye. "No Rich… I don't think you do…"

Richie was about to question Virgil on his logic, but he didn't need to for he explained it for him. "You see Rich… I think I…" He moved closer so their lips were only mere inches apart. He once again wrapped his arms around the others waist and spoke against his lips. "Love you." He closed the distance between them, gently kissing his friend.

Richie didn't move at first, shocked that his best friend/crush was kissing him. Once the shock subsided and it sunk in that his best friend/crush was kissing him, His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned into the kiss. His hands threaded their way through dreads, his lips parted slightly and a tongue found its way into his mouth. Neither knew who had deepened the kiss or how Virgil got to be laying in bed with the blonde, still kissing him passionately, but at this point, I'm sure neither cared.

_

* * *

_

Ha! Told you the next chapter would be longer! Sorry for ending it there, but I need to save some action for the next chapter! ...Okay, I have to ask, was the make-out scene suckish? Be brutal! I know it was short, but hey, They kissed! Alright, I don't really DO fluff or romance. It's all very new to me. Can you tell?

Oh! Oh! Review? Review? -runs around the room happily-


	3. Perfection

**Authors note:** This chapter was really hard to write. I have _no_ idea why, it just was. Apologies for the late update. -bows-

**WARNING!:** This chapter contains a lethal amount of high-fructose corn syrup.

_

* * *

_

Richard Foley and Virgil Hawkins. Best friends, partners and now, lovers. It's been three months since the incident. Three months since the hospitalization. Three months since the kiss and three months since a new relationship blossomed.

Somehow, the two of them had managed to skip the awkwardness of a first kiss and the talk after it had taken place. My guess would be the seven year-long friendship doing it's thing. I mean, honestly, you can't lie to your best friend without them seeing through it. It just isn't done.

The decision of whether or not to tell their friends was anonymous. Why keep a secret like that? They are their friends, right? Neither was worried anyway. Frieda and Daisy clapped and congratulated them as did a few nameless background characters. No one was all that surprised by their newfound relations. "I mean seriously, it's about time!" Was Frieda's comment accompanied by a few nods and jeers from her fellow peers (accidental rhyming, I swear).

I suppose it was a bit obvious to everyone that they were in love and would end up together eventually... When one of them finally snapped and confessed his undying love to the other. Of course, Virgil is oblivious and Richie is a hopeless romantic... and the 'girl' their relationship. Don't question it!

So here we are, finding the two of them cuddled up on the darker teens bed. It was nightfall, or rather later, around 11'oclock. Virgil was sprawled out laying on his back, arms wrapped around his lover. Richie laid against his friends side, his head resting on the others chest.

The blonde was sleeping soundly while Virgil was wide awake. He stared at the boy in his arms thinking. He was thinking back to the day they met. The day they became best friends… the day that they started dating. A smile crept across his face. He couldn't remember the last time he wasn't happy when he was around Richie. His boy just had this… aura about him. Nobody hated him, nobody could get mad at him. It just wasn't possible! He grinned even wider.

_'How did I get so lucky?'_ he thought. _'I have a great family, awesome friends and Richie… I have Richie.' _Virgil knew that his boyfriend was amazing. More importantly, he knew they'd be together for a long, _long_ time.

The mocha teen ran a hand through his partner's feathery blonde hair. He smiled faintly at the content sigh that escaped the boy's lips. _'Gorgeous… absolutely gorgeous.' _Virgil thought to himself. _'Man, If I ever said that aloud, he'd sock me.'_

Virgil bent down slightly, brushing the hair out of the other boys face and planted a soft peck on his forehead. A smile fell onto the others face and he cuddled even closer to Virgil, nudging his face into the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around him.

_'this is… perfect.' _He thought, holding the other tighter as he slowly drifted off into dreamland.

Perfection isn't in the form of looks or talent. True perfection is found in a moment.

_

* * *

_

Bibbity-bobbity-boo, yet another chapter for you! I know, this was a really short story with a rushed ending, blah blah woof woof.

Oh! Before I forget, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers! Thank you! -tosses candy into the puddle of people-


End file.
